


The Apple Juice and the Burrito

by EAter



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bedsheets, F/M, Fluff, Soul's teeth, Ties, cuteness, general ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAter/pseuds/EAter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka had a migraine, and by Death, she really wanted apple juice. Soul just wanted to sleep, but no, that would be illegal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Juice and the Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little thing saved to my computer in some discreet folder, and decided to stick it up here. One of those, "why the hell not" moments. I might have posted it to fanfiction.net sometime back when I wrote it, so if you've seen it before, don't freak out.

Maka had a migraine, and by Death, she really wanted apple juice. Soul just wanted to sleep, but no, that would be illegal. Maka slammed his door open so hard he was pretty sure she cracked the plaster on the wall behind it, but he just smirked under the blanket, feigning sleep.

"SOUL EATER! Get your lazy ass out of bed and take me to the store. NOW!" He was pretty sure her shriek made his ears bleed, and he rolled over lazily, opening one blood red eye to peer at his peeved meister from between the bedsheets.

"Your voice is painful." She did not take that statement well, to say the least, and Soul saw his life flash before his eyes as the spine of her favorite dictionary lodged itself into his frequently abused cranium. He let out a very unmanly yelp as he tumbled to the floor, bleeding profusely and helplessly tangled in his blankets.

"Get. Up. Immediately." She growled, a forest fire blazing in her eyes. He smirked, purposely messing with her now that the throbbing in his skull has gone down.

"I can't. Seriously, I'm trapped." Soul said, wiggling around in his fuzzy prison to prove his point.

"You are a scythe, are you not? Figure. Something. Out." Maka's tone of voice meant no funny business, but Soul really didn't want to leave the warmth of his house that snowy evening. Not to mention the unopened jug of apple juice sitting patiently in the fridge, which Soul was purposely not mentioning, just for the hell of it. Soul's face broke into an evil grin, and Maka had a bad feeling about the whole situation. All she could see was his head and his spartoi uniform tie, which had miraculously stayed outside the blankets through the whole ordeal. Frankly, he looked like a classy burrito. Before she could register what was happening, Soul had skillfully kipped into a standing position, hopping like the living burrito he was around the apartment, making a pointless mess and having the time of his life with it. Maka, on the other hand, was chasing him around like a rabid dog, cursing well enough to make a sailor jealous. She was beyond furious, and that was an understatement. She stopped suddenly, fuming, and spun just in time to be run over by one albino burrito, who had tripped and fallen face first into her.

"Dammit Soul! Get off me!" her voice was muffled my the blankets that had unwrapped from her partner, and fallen on her. She flailed, finally finding a hole and poking her head through. She opened her mouth to yell some futile threat, only to find her face mere centimeters from that of said scythe. Her face flushed, and she quickly closed her mouth with a snap. He raised one brow at her, grinning to show his serrated teeth.

"Why are you blushing Maka?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, searching for some sarcastic comment that would help hide the fact that his crimson eyes were really freaking gorgeous this close up. Oh yeah, he also had his hand casually, er... touching her chest. (Which she is proud to mention to his annoying face has grown, quite a bit.)

"Cause your hand is on top of my breast." She growled, poker-faced. Unfortunately for Soul, he had not noticed that particular fact, because when she pointed it out his face turned a beautiful shade of cherry-red. He carefully removed his hand and placed it on the floor, praying to any and every living deity that blood would not choose that moment to spurt unceremoniously from his nose. During this inner worship, however, Maka had been caught hook, line, and sinker. Because Soul's teeth were undeniably sexy, and she had never before pondered the feeling of them gnawing on her bottom lip. She also didn't know why she was suddenly having such unusual thoughts about her weapon, who she had never before seen as anything other than a huge lazy annoyance.

"Guess I can't call you tiny-tits anymore, eh?" He chuckled, showing off those teeth and Maka really freaking wanted apple juice before she did something stupid. Too late. She yanked his face towards hers by that damn tie, smashing her mouth to his. He responded immediately, smirking into her mouth, and then she knew what those teeth felt like. Then, half way into a full blown make-out session on the floor, (with Soul, for Death's sake) Maka remembered the apple juice in the fridge.

"You remembered the juice, didn't you." Soul snickered into her cheek.

"Yup... WAIT A MINUTE-"


End file.
